This invention relates to tablet dispensers and more particularly to a dispenser that 1) houses a roll of tablets or other objects which are wrapped in a foil (or other protective material such as wax paper), and 2) removes tablets from the roll, one at a time, by severing the foil. All tablets of a particular roll are of identical shape and size. Types of tablets commonly packaged in a roll include breath mints (such as Lifesavers, registered trademark of Lifesavers Corporation) and digestive aids (such as Tums, registered trademark of Norcliff Thayer Inc.). Typically, when a tablet is removed from one end of a roll, some of the roll's foil is torn off in order to access the tablet, often exposing the remainder of the roll to adverse environmental influences. Additionally, users will often discard the end-most tablet from the roll that has been exposed to the environment, thus wasting tablets.